Poisonous Infatuation
by Axelxlea1
Summary: Kairi has had a crush on a boy for years but she has to get over it. To do so, she turns to the worst solution and ends up poisoned. Everything is wrong... (Kairi x Sora)-(Vanitas x Kairi) (Riku x Namine) (Xion x Roxas)
1. The Same Old Dream and Awkward Moments

**Poisonous Infatuation **

**Chapter 1**

**The Same Old Dream and Awkward Moments  
**

* * *

"Sora?" the girl murmured. The light glistened into her sapphire eyes as they opened. She slowly sat up on her bed. The girl looked around her bedroom. The walls were a pail pink colour, with a dozen photographs on each wall. The floor was wooden, white wood, and it had a large light pink carpet in the center of the room, matching the walls. The auburn haired teen rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Another dream... about him..." She pushed away the light coloured sheets on her bed and stood to her feet. The teen wearily walked over to a particular picture on her book shelf. She lifted it up slightly and smiled. The picture was of two children about five years old. One was a boy with slightly spiky, chestnut hair and big deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a white and red short sleeved t-shirt and red shorts. The other child was a little girl, with bright auburn hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a plain pink dress and a white flower in her hair. In the picture, the little boy and girl were playing on the sand. The five year old boy was holding the girl's hand as they built the sand castle in the photograph. The red hair girl was blushing slightly. "Hm... those were the days..." The teenage girl smiled, placing the picture back onto the middle shelf of her book shelf. Her eyes looked over to the large window. The weather outside was warm, like always, it was still dark though, because it was half past five in the morning. It seemed to her that the weather is bad only when something bad is about to happen. Suddenly, the fifteen year old girl's bedroom door slowly opened.

"Good morning Kairi," the girl behind the door yawned, walking into her sisters room. She was blond, the same age as the auburn haired girl. In fact, they were twin sisters. They had the same blue eyes.

"Heh," the girl known as Kairi sighed, "good morning Namine..."

"What's wrong?" Namine asked, as her sister sat on the edge of her bed. The blond girl sat next to her and smiled. "Come on, only one more week of school and then summer vacation... and it's our birthday soon."

"I know... I'm just tired Nam..." Kairi sighed, weakly, using her sister's nickname.

"Hm... Okay, but if it is something is wrong tell me." Namine smiled and walked back into her own room.

Kairi smiled as her aqua eyes looked through her window, "It's still sort of dark... Maybe I should go back to sleep or something." Her light pink cell phone buzzed on her white wood side-table. She reached over and read the text from one of her friends.

_Riku- Hey Kai, can you go over Sora's before school, I wont be able to today. Thanks! _

She rolled her eyes and replied his text,

_Kairi- Sure Riku, see you at school :) _

"Looks like I'm not going back to bed..." Kairi murmured under her tired yawn. The auburn haired, fifteen year old, stretched her arms and stood to her feet. She wearily walked over to a desk opposite her bed.

_Dear Journal, _

_Last night I had another dream about 'you know who' again. This sucks! I want to be with him so bad! Every time I see him I get chills, and I see him a lot. I want to tell someone who he is. I mean I can't even say the name in my own diary! I'm scared that if I did, someone would find this and will tell him. Or worse! He'll read it! I can't risk it. Even worse I can't avoid him, oh no, he's one of my closet friends... Well anyways in the dream last night he asked me to the summer dance. It's like prom but not as big and it's for younger people in high school. The way he asked me was so romantic as well. When I woke up and realized I was dreaming I almost cried- Scrap that- I did cry! I want to go to the summer dance with him so bad! I didn't go last year, I had just broke my leg. My good friend Selphie, my sister Namine and a few other girls told me that 'you know who' wanted to ask me to the dance before I broke my leg. At first I thought they were completely nuts! But then I remembered that he didn't end up going and instead he spent the night with me, watching old movies. Sometimes I think he likes me, but then he hardly looks at me sometimes... What am I supposed to do!? I need to tell someone I like him, soon. I've liked him for over ten months! My heart hurts. I miss him when he's not here. It breaks me down. When I get home after a day of seeing him I almost break down crying. Well, now I have to go to stupid school with him. Even worse, I have to walk to school with him!_

"Hey Kairi, are you taking the bus this week?" Namine called from her own room, "Me and Riku decided to take the bus together."

Kairi sighed, realizing it's her sisters fault that she has to school with Sora _all week. _"No, I'm walking."

**xXXXx**

"Sora, Kairi's here!" a woman's voice called up the stairs, to her son.

The young man, known as Sora, was finishing his breakfast upstairs, in his room. He had brunette spiky hair and large blue eyes. He was also quite strong, stronger than he looked, but then again he already looked pretty strong. His room had a quite large single bed beside the window, that showed a small island across the sea. The room was pretty messy and had a lot of random objects around. Sora quickly tied his light blue checkered tie and straightened his school uniform. Light blue checkered trousers, the same colour and style as his tie, a white shirt with an open collar, and black shoes.

"Huh, Kairi's walking to school with me...?" Sora thought out loud. He stopped dressing and thought in his head for a moment. "I bet Riku's behind this! I should have never told him about- Ah never mind!"

"Sora, are you coming or not?" the woman called up again, sounding more annoyed, "You're gonna make you and Kairi late. That's most probably why Riku isn't walking with you, he's sick of almost being late!"

The brunette teen rolled his eyes and yawned and he picked up his white school bag, "Alright, I'm coming!"

He rushed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Kairi was waiting, holding her school bag and was wearing her uniform. She was wearing the same as Sora except trousers she wore a skirt that came up to about six inches above her knees, the same blue pattern, and she wore dark blue socks that came up to just under her knees, like all the girls at the school. He stopped at the bottom two steps.

"Good morning, Sora," Kairi smiled, the sweet way she always smiled at him.

Sora nervously replied, "Uh, good morning Kai."

She leaned in slightly, making him almost uncomfortable, and said, "Are you okay? You look tired..."

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "D-didn't sleep well...!" She looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Oh, okay then. Shall we go?" Kairi asked, opening the front door, that was behind her. He snapped out of his little tiredness trance and nodded. He followed her outside, calling 'goodbye' to his mum as he left. They walked through the white gate and began walking down the road together. The weather was warm and sunny. It was warmer than usual that day. Kairi let out a sigh from tiredness. "Warm today, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled, like he always did, "What time is it Kairi?"

Kairi reached into her bag and pulled out her pink phone. She answered, "Almost half past eight."

"What!? School doesn't start until nine, why did my mum wake me up so early?" Sora moaned, sulking.

Kairi stopped and turned to her friend, "Do you want to get an ice cream then?" He lifted his head and went back to smiling. "I take that as a yes. Come on then." Sora followed behind her as they continued walking, a little faster. Sora's phone then chimed.

He stopped and got out his phone from his pocket. "One sec Kairi, I've got a text."

"Oh, mister popularity today are we?" Kairi childishly joked. Sora rolled his eyes and read the text,

_Riku- Enjoying yourself? ;) _

He closed the phone, quickly, before Kairi had the chance to read it too. "Who was it?" She asked, showing little interest as she stopped walking too.

"Just Riku saying good morning," Sora lied, putting his phone back in his pocket.

They continued walking until they came up to a small ice cream shop. "Sora, you wait outside and I'll get the ice creams. Okay?" Kairi suggested. Sora nodded, keeping his hand in the pocket with his phone in. "You want a 'Vanilla and Chocolate double' right?"

Sora quickly nodded, it was his second favorite ice cream. Second to 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream'. For some reason, this shop doesn't sell sea-salt ice cream, only the Twilight Town shop on the other side of the island does.

Kairi smiled and handed Sora her bag. "Can you hold this please," She asked, kindly.

"Sure," Sora replied, taking her bag. He watched her as she ran inside the ice cream shop. The moment she entered he quickly took out his phone. The brunette boy used speed dial and called Riku. He waited a moment or two,

"Hello? Sora?" The person answered.

"Hey, Riku! What's up, Riku!?" Sora angrily said.

Riku paused for a moment, "...You're pissed off with me, aren't you?"

"What made you think that!?" Sora loudly sighed, "Why did you do this? You know why it's awkward...!"

Riku laughed for a moment and then continued, "Sora, it's not that big a deal. So anyway, where is she?"

"Getting us both ice cream."

"Oh nice. Look Sora, you've had a insane crush on this girl since you were like... ten or something. She's also you best friend, you're lucky-" Riku started to explain.

Sora interrupted, "Lucky!? You think I'm lucky...? Are you high, Riku!?" He paused for a moment, for breath. "Every day I see this girl, and it reminds me I can never be with her...! This girl- this amazing, wonderful girl..."

They both stayed silent for a few seconds.

"S-sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's okay," Sora smiled, forgiving his friend quickly, "But just don't think I'll _ever_ be okay with this. You're the one who's lucky, you have a girlfriend that's pretty and you love with all your heart. You've Namine, Kairi's sister. You two have been going out since January!"

"Yeah, because I told her how I felt about her. You should do the same," Riku explained.

"I do know what you mean... but, Kairi and I have been friends since we were four, I don't want to end up breaking up with her and never seeing her again..."

"Do you want to end up breaking up with her...?"

Kairi walked out of the ice cream shop with a strawberry ice cream, with chocolate sprinkles, in one hand and an ice cream with one scoop of vanilla ice cream and another scoop on top of chocolate in the other hand.

"Riku, I got to go! Bye."

"Bye, Sora. I'll talk to you in school"

**xXXXx**

The two teenagers wearily walked into the school grounds. The school was surprisingly large. There was one main building were nearly all the classes took place and there were a few smaller building scattered around that only contained one classroom inside. Since the weather was nearly always sunny, some classes were tout outside, like; music, art, science and sometimes english class. There was a large football turf and a separate mini volley-ball and net-ball court outside. Also there was a quite small gymnastics hall near by. The science building was separate to the main building and so was the art and music class. There was also a garden house, next door to a long stretch of grass for lunch breaks, with many trees scattered around for shade. There was three small shops on the edge of the field of grass to get your food. A large water fountain was near by the shops. The library was abnormally large, hiding behind a small forestry, behind the school. The main building had a huge clock and bell tower on the roof, that rang in between lessons.

Sora and Kairi was quickly greeted by three other teens. One was Namine, Kairi's sister, wearing the same uniform as her sister. One was a girl, she was year bellow Sora, Kairi and Namine. She had great big dark green eyes and brunette hair, that came up to just above her shoulders. She wore the same as every other girl in the school, and also wore a small collection of different orange and peach bangles on one just turned fifteen year old was beaming with personality. The finally person that walked up to them was a boy, a year older than Namine, Sora and Kairi. He was tall and had long silver hair, that came past his strong shoulders. He also had two light aquamarine eyes. The teen wore the same sort of uniform as Sora except his was a lot neater and he wore a thick bandage around his left arm.

"Good morning Kairi! Morning Sora," the brunette grinned, cheerfully.

Kairi smiled and perked up slightly, "Good morning Selphie."

The brunette named Selphie giggled and grabbed Kairi's hand and quickly began dragging her away, "I need to talk to you, now!"

"Uh- Okay!" Kairi squeaked, being randomly lead away from the small group of people, "Good morning Riku, by the way."

The silver haired boy waved to her as she got dragged away by the overly hyper Selphie.

Namine sighed, realizing she was the only girl left. "I'm just going to follow them," Namine awkwardly mumbled. She then quickly leaned up and kissed Riku on the cheek, and tried to catch up with the other girls. Only the two boys remained.

"Hey Sora," Riku straight out said. The brunette stayed silent. "What? Okay I'm sorry, but why can't you walk to school with her? You're alright with her in school and sometimes you walk home with her."

"It's because," Sora finally began, "when I'm tired I don't know what I'm saying and I could of said I _liked _her, you dope!"

Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Sora, first of all- Who are you calling a _dope?_ Secondly- You only start tell random secrets when you can hardly stay awake and you need someone to drag you around because you're so tired, and thirdly-" Riku paused. "Why don't you just tell the dam girl!?"

Sora raised his voice slightly, like he always does when he can't find a good excuse, "Riku, you know I can't-"

"Can't what?" A male voice, from behind Sora, interrupted. The brunette quickly swiveled around. Standing there was a boy around the age of Sora. He looked a lot like him but their hair were different. This boy had spiky, dark blond, hair in a different style to Sora's. He was also wearing the same uniform as the two other boys. Following behind him was a pretty girl, a little shorter, holding his hand. She had short black hair that reached her shirt collar and was the same age as the boy. Her eyes were dark blue and she wore the same uniform as the girls, except she wore black tight shorts that came almost up to her knee.

"Oh!" Sora yelped, "N-nothing, don't worry Roxas!"

"Come on Sora, you can tell me," the boy named Roxas sighed, crossing his arms.

The girl smiled behind him. She was shy and didn't have a lot of friends that were girls. Yeah sure she was friends with Kairi, Namine and Selphie, but most other girls thought she was weird, "Good morning Sora and Riku."

Sora smiled at the girl, the way he always smiled, and said, "What's got you so happy today?"

Some days she was overly depressed, almost to the point you thought she was going to kill herself, and then other days she was almost as happy as Selphie. "Just happy to have lived another hour."

Roxas turned to her and kissed her on the cheek. She went deep red as he turned back to Riku and Sora, "Well, cousin? What is it? Remember we made that promise to tell each other everything? You was the first person I told about how I loved Xion," Roxas reminded Sora, as he held the girl's hand again.

Sora paused to think for a moment, and then finally moaned, "Ah fine Roxas, you win..."

**xXXXx**

First lesson began. Riku and all the other seniors had PE. Selphie and and most other freshmen had Fashion and Design. Sora, Roxas and some other sophomores had Maths. Namine and some others had Art. Kairi and Xion had boring old English.

The english teacher walked into the class, ten minutes late. "Good morning class, sorry I'm late!" The male teacher sighed with a strong British accent, throwing his books onto his desk. The teacher's eyes looked through the class, "It seems we have a exchange student with us today. Olette, is it?" He pointed to a dark brunette haired girl with large green eyes and her was tied in two bunches that rested on her shoulders. She shyly nodded. "My name is Mr Luxord," the english teacher introduced. He then opened a large black book that was on the center of his desk, "Now today class we're going to do description."

Kairi rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Why bother starting a new subject?" Xion, who was sitting next to Kairi, sighed and began scribbling in her note book at the back of the class.

"You will have to, for the next hour, write a small report on all you closet friends," the blond teacher ordered, "Begin."

At that command the whole class began writing in their books and talking. Mr Luxord didn't mind his pupils talking at all. He just sat at his desk drinking tea, but most people suspected it was rum or vodka.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Xion asked, opening her english book.

The auburn haired girl rested her head on the table, "My heart hurts..."

"Do you have heart burn?" Xion asked, cluelessly. Kairi smiled at Xion's naiveness and sat up,

"Never mind." She began to write in her book like the teacher asked her to, beginning with the title,

_Description- My Best Friends_

_Riku- Riku is aged seventeen, just turned it a month ago. He has silver hair and light blue eyes. He is well built because he works out like mad. Riku has been my friend since I moved here, when I was four. He's kind, caring, smart and very sporty. However, he's overly protective! He has a lot of 'fan girls' because he's in the blitz ball team and is the captain of the football team too. He used to be very complex, but one day he just changed, for the better. He's dating my twin sister Namine. Riku always challenges my other friend Sora to little competitions, and nearly always wins. He's also an A average student and all the teachers like him. He hangs out with me and Sora all the time, I don't know how he's so smart when he hangs out with us all the time. _

_Namine- My twin sister, Namine, is aged fifteen, two weeks until our bithday. She has blond hair, like our mum, and the same big blue eyes as me. She loves to draw and is very good at it. Some people thinks she's physic because most of the time what she draws comes true or she can sort of read minds from what she's drawing. Even though she draws with all the colours her favorite colour is white. Namine doesn't need many friends to be happy so she usually stays alone or just with a few people. She's an B+ average student. She's kind, sort of shy, bright, pretty (because she looks like out mum) and she has the nicest smile. She's also dating my friend Riku. _

_Selphie- My first friend. She has a very... 'cheerful' personality. Selphie has short, light, brunette hair and huge green eyes. She's aged fifteen. Her favorite colours are the colour of the sun (yellow, pail red and orange) She is very loud. Selphie is a C average student but she's on the volley-ball team. All of the teachers in this school doesn't like her, but she can cheer anyone up, and I mean everyone. She brightens up my day. She's always been there for me. She's never had a boyfriend, for some reason. She can be annoying when you first meet her, but then you learn she's down to earth. _

_Xion- Xion has had a lot of problems in her life and sometimes I wonder how she can keep going with a smile on her face. She has strong mood swings though, that come out of nowhere. She used to be terrible and you hardly saw her happy but then she began dating my friend Sora's cousin, Roxas, and she was happy much more often. She's a B average student. Xion would be an A average but then she has one of those mood swings and doesn't do any work or worse. She is aged sixteen now. She has short black hair, like a raven, and blue eyes. She doesn't have many friends, but I don't know why. She gets along with a lot of the boys because she's very sporty and takes sword fighting classes, that helps her with stress. Xion's sweet, nice and down to earth. _

_Roxas- Roxas was friends with Xion since they were little kids and then they began dating and have been inseparable since they were twelve. He has dark blond hair and blue eyes. I don't know much about him because he was very quiet for the first seven years I've known him. He's a B+ average student. He's charming and is sporty, almost as much as Xion. He also has another friend named Axel. The three of them always hang out, sometimes Namine joins them but Riku doesn't like it much. He's in the football team, only for extra credit. Roxas is sixteen.  
_

_All my other friends- There's Axel= He's cocky and argent but cares about Xion and Roxas a lot. He has red spiky hair and bright green eyes and is a year above me. I've only met him a hand full of times but every time I do meet him he's nice. I think he's a B- student and is aged seventeen. There's Aqua= She really pretty and sweet. She has blue hair, natural, and deep blue eyes. She's a A average student, because she wants to get into the best collage. Aqua is very protective of her friends. She's in the same year as Riku and Axel and is aged seventeen. There's Terra= He's in the same year as Aqua, who is his friend along with a boy names Ventus. He has brunette hair and dark blue eyes. He went through a year when he quit school out of the blue and took a turn for the worse. I hardly know him. He's a B average student, I think. There's Ventus= Ven is my age and in my year. He's always happy. He's a B+ average student and looks a lot like Roxas. They're not related though. He's really close to Terra and Aqua. He's kind and full of light. He has a brother, but he doesn't go to this school because he has anger problems, no one has ever met him. Ven is very full of life. I've only seen him a couple of times.  
_

_Then finally there's..._

_Sora-_

* * *

_Note: Yay, a new story! This is a different style of writing for me too.  
_

_(and sorry if I spell colour ((color)) different to your country, I'm British) _

_I know nothing 'Poisonous' has happened yet, but there will be ;) _

_This story might get a bit dark in a later chapter so I'm not sure if it should be a 'M' or a 'T'. It depends on how far I want to go with this story...! _

_Well anyways, _

_Hope You Enjoy This Chapter!_


	2. A Lost Friend and Meeting Him

**Poisonous Infatuation **

**Chapter 2**

**A Lost Friend and Meeting Him**

* * *

_Sora..._

Kairi stopped writing and sat up slowly, looking over at Xion. She was quietly doing her work. Kairi sighed and looked over to the clock that was on the wall. She still had twenty minutes left. She returned to her work and began writing again,

_Sora- Sora... where do I begin? Sora has always been there for me, and I mean it. He's loyal, sweet, childish, crazy, charming, sporty, lazy, happy, and just so down to earth. He has big deep blue eyes, like the sky, and has spiky brunette hair. Sora's single, and I have no idea why. He's a B- average student. He always tries his best, but sometimes his best isn't enough. None of the teachers like him, well maybe the nurse a bit. He's only had one girlfriend, and he wont tell me who. Sora's very secretive. Nearly all the time you can tell what he's thinking and can guess all his secrets. But then with some secrets you have no idea about, all you know that there is that secret; like who he has a crush on is a big thing I don't know about and what he dreams about. His second name is Latin, it means heart/soul... I think. He sleeps a lot, so he must have a lot of dreams. For almost a whole year Sora had to move to Travers Town because of his mum's work. He moved back, of course. __His favorite colour is either blue or red, he can never decide._ He's always nice to me. I can never stay mad at him. He has a cute innocence to him. I just can't believe he's real sometimes. I can talk about anything with him, he's a person you can trust. Sora always comes when I ask. He's way to kind to me.  


"Time's up," Mr Luxord called out to the class. Kairi's head rose, closing her english book as she did.

She looked over at Xion and she was doing the same. Xion smiled and asked Kairi, happily, "Did you get to write about everyone?"

Kairi smiled and answered, "Yeah, I guess. What lesson do you have now?" Xion began packing away her things into her black and blue back-pack, quietly. Her smile faded. "Xion? Are you alright?"

"Yeah... tired I guess..." Xion mumbled, just before the bell rang. The short haired girl stood to her feet and quickly left the room without Kairi. Xion walked down the hallway and turned a corner before Kairi had even stood to her feet. She looked sad and alone again, like she did on some days. Xion hadn't been depressed for a few weeks now, nearly a month. What's suddenly got her down?

Kairi picked up her bag and quickly followed behind her friend. "Please tell me this isn't happening again...!" Kairi thought out loud, chasing after Xion.

She quickly turned the same corner as Xion went and looked down the hall. Xion mixed in with the crowed of teenagers, leaving class for their next lesson. "Xion!? Come back!" Kairi's aqua eyes searched through the crowd of people, hoping to find Xion.

"Is everything okay, Kairi?" a male voice asked from behind her. She swiveled around to see two deep blue eyes in front of her.

Kairi panicked and could barley form words, "S-Sora, we need t-to- I mean Ssh! No, l-listen Sora, Xion h-has-"

"Calm down," Sora placed both hands on each of her shoulders, "What are you trying to say, Kairi?"

"Xion- she's gone off somewhere!" Kairi blurted out, looking stressed.

When Xion went off like this before, they couldn't find her for ages. When they finally found her, on the roof of the school, she wasn't about to jump off or anything, but she was... let's just say 'playing with knives'.

"Do you know where?" Sora worried, looking around the hallways.

"I wouldn't be calling for her if I knew that, you dope!" Kairi replied, hitting him on the arm, "What should we do!?"

Sora looked back at Kairi and quickly told her, "Go and find Roxas, I'll go and look for Xion. If you can find Axel, Riku or Namine tell them to come too. They can calm her down."

Kairi replied with a nod and ran the other way down the hall.

Sore rubbed the back of his neck and thought out loud, "Ah Xion, where did you go this time?" He waited until the hallways cleared a little more and then began searching for Xion. The brunette ran down the long hallway, running past the English class, the supply closet and the kitchen. Finally, he reached a dead end. There wasn't even a fire exit.

"Oh Xion..." Sora sighed, not being able to find her so far. He started walking back, with his hands in his pockets.

A girl with brunette hair and green eyes called, from way down the hall, "_Sora_!" Sora looked up.

"Selphie, what do you want? I'm sort of in the middle of something," Sora replied, nicely, as the fourteen year old ran up to him, anxiously.

She panted as she answered, "I thought you might like to know I just saw Xion walking out of the school. She was walking pretty fast, I thought I should tell someone."

"Oh- Thanks Selph," Sora grinned, using Selphie's nickname, "I was just looking for her! Which exit?"

Selphie smiled, knowing she helped a little. The brunette girl then turned and pointed down the way she just came from, "The front exit." Without another word, Sora ran past Selphie. "Your welcome, Sora!"

He ran past all the ocean blue lockers, passing three classes. Sora was a fast runner, but every time he had a race against his friend Riku he would lose. As he ran down the hallway his smile faded a little bit. He assumed the worse.

The brunette ran past a small group of people, "Sora!?" He stopped and looked back to see who was calling him. It was Riku, Namine and Kairi. Riku was in his school PE uniform however, which was navy blue bottoms, trainers and a plain white short sleeved shirt. PE lesson's last for two hours so he was called out of class half way through the lesson. "Found her?" Riku asked.

Sora walked up to them, panting slightly, and shook his head.

Riku folded his arms and looked over to Kairi with a question, "What made her run off again Kai?"

Kairi was sort of zoned out, but then she finally heard Riku ask her the question, "Hm? Oh yeah, we were in English and we had to write about our friends. I asked her what lesson we had next and then she turned all quiet... she said she was just tired," Kairi answered, "Xion didn't run off either, she just walked away quickly."

"Okay, Kairi go and find Roxas. Namine, you go tell headmaster Xemnas that me and Sora have gone to look for Xion," Riku calmly spoke. The two sisters nodded and ran off into different directions. "Come on Sora, let's go find her," Riku smiled to his younger friend.

Sora looked up at Riku and replied with a simple 'yeah'. They both exited the high school.

Kairi looked stopped running for a moment and watched the two boys leave in search of Xion. "Please find her..." Kairi murmured under her breath. Suddenly, and familiar blond ran past Kairi. "Roxas?"

The dark blond haired teen ran through the front door and ran up to his cousin and his cousin's friend, "Wait!" The two boys turned around to see Roxas. "I heard Namine tell Headmaster Xemnas that Xion's gone missing, and she asked if you two could go look for her." He paused for breath, "He said that only two people can go look for her, so is it okay if I go instead of one of you?"

Sora and Riku turned to each other and then Riku nodded, with a reply, "Okay, sure. It's probably best that I get back to my PE lesson anyways."

Roxas smiled and then sighed, "Thanks..."

"We'll find her, Roxas," Sora reassured his cousin. The dark blond looked down to his feet and nodded.

**xXXXx**

The young red haired girl sat alone at her desk. Math class started twenty minutes ago. Sora and Roxas were supposed to be in her maths group. However, the two of them still haven't returned. Kairi tapped her finger on the large, round table. She sighed and rested her head against the desk. All she could do was think about Sora,

"_I__ just don't know what to do about it..." _Kairi thought to herself, _"Sora... is just perfect. We get along so well too. He makes my heart skip a beat! This is turning into more than a crush... I just know it. This can't happen though. Soon, Sora is going to find the girl of his dreams and he'll end up marrying her. I'll be left alone, heartbroken. Maybe I should find someone else. Should I? It could take my mind off Sora-"_

"Mrs Winter?" a male voice asked the loaning girl. Kairi raised her sleepy head to see the teacher Mr Xaldin, with his creepy purple eyes glaring down on her. "I know that your group is unavailable at this moment, so you can work with..."

Kairi didn't listen to the rest of what Mr Xaldin was saying. Instead, she was entranced by the boy standing a few feet behind him. He was her age, wearing the normal school uniform, except he had a black jacket on with the hood covering his facial features. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. For some reason, Kairi found him familiar. She moved her fingers onto her lap as the teacher finished talking and walked off, leaving the teenaged boy behind.

He quietly sat down opposite Kairi, with the hood still covering his face. He looked down at the desk. Kairi could slightly see his black bangs as he bowed his head.

The girl nervously spoke first, "Hi, sorry I didn't hear the teacher say your name..."

"Well," he started. His voice was strangely intoxicating to her. "It's Van-"

"Vanitas Tenebris, would you please take off your jacket?" the teacher, with a slight British accent called from the other side of the room.

The boy let out a loud sigh and removed his hood, in a pissed off way, which revealed his spiky black hair. Vanitas' hair was in the same sort of style as Sora's, strangely enough. He also had enchanting amber eyes. He kept his jacket on but not his hood. The golden eyed teen glanced over to Kairi, who was almost blushing.

_"Oh wow..."_ Kairi thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, I didn't catch your name..." Vanitas said, with a small smile.

Kairi felt her heart pound a little faster. "Kairi, Kairi Winter."

Immediately after replying to Vanitas' question she thought, _"Oh great! Why did I have to say my second name too!?"_

She almost slammed her head onto the desk from stupidity. "_Kairi_ huh?...It's a very pretty name..."

The girl's cheeks went almost as red as her hair by this point, "Heh thanks. Your name is nice too. _Tenebris_, isn't that Latin?" Vanitas nodded, leaning back on his chair.

"Does it mean anything?"

He smiled again as he answered Kairi's question, "Darkness..." The red haired became even more interested, and leaned forward asking him if he was lying or not. "Nope, it's the truth!"

"Wait a second, there's another boy in this school with a second name like yours! Ventus."

"Yup, he's my brother. I thought you knew him..."

Kairi went speechless. The boy sat in front of her most people said to have spent a year in an insane hospital!

_"But that can't be true. He seems so nice and calm. Maybe he's like Xion and has mood swings... but the teacher treated him like any other student. The other kids in the school must be spreading lies..." _She thought to herself.

"Hmm... we only have half an hour left to do our work..." Vanitas said, tapping his pen onto the desk quietly. Kairi's eyes were fixed onto Vanitas' two amber eyes. "So, what are we supposed to be doing, Kairi?"

The use of her name made her snap out of her little day dream. She replied, "Oh nothing, since there's only a couple of days left there's no point of doing anything..." The girl's aqua eyes looked down onto the desk as she continued, "We're only put into groups because we're supposed to look through our older exams and see how we can improve next time..."

"Oh okay." He lightly sighed. Before Kairi could speak again he quickly asked, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Kairi stopped breathing. The one hand that was on her lap clenched onto her school skirt. Her cheeks went dark pink and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Uh- oh no...!" She could see Vanitas' eyes become more interested as she said those words.

"Okay then. How about we go out tomorrow after school? I haven't been out to the islands before you see and I need someone to show me around..." he asked, softly. Kairi's heartbeat became even faster and her cheeks went scarlet. She thought she was going to pass out at one point. "I'll treat you to dinner then."

Kairi giggled as she replied, "Heh, y-yes, I'd love to."

Kairi couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the lesson.

**xXXXx**

By the last ten minutes Vanitas was called out of class because he had a phone call from someone in the office. Sora returned shortly after Vanitas left. By then the bell was about to go so there was no point of even sitting down. He had good new; Xion was found, unharmed too. She was sitting in a flower garden in the town center, by the large waterfall. She was simply smiling and picking flowers. She didn't want to leave so Roxas stayed with her.

"Her mood swings are getting more and more sudden," Sora quietly said, crossing his arms. He leaned against the wall, right by where Kairi was standing, still inside the classroom.

Kairi shook her head and sat on the table, "It's not her fault though..."

"I wasn't saying it was. I just think that she's hiding something and maybe if she told someone it'll help a little bit."

Kairi sighed, "How did it take you so long to find her? Almost a whole hour..."

"Oh no we found her pretty quickly, it was just trying to get her to come back was the thing that took so long," Sora sighed, "Also, Headmaster Xemnas wanted to ask me a few questions about were Xion was."

"Hmm... okay. "

Sora sighed, tiredly and sat on the table next to Kairi. Her sapphire eyes look down and saw that her hand was less than an inch away from his. They were practically touching.

"How was your lesson?"

Kairi sheepishly looked back up at him. She couldn't tell him, of all people, that she had arranged a date with someone else. She felt like she was cheating.

"I have to go," the auburn haired girl yelped, jumping to her feet.

Sora gave her a confused look as she quickly hurried away. "What was that about..?"

The girl ran all the way to the girl's locker rooms, on the other side of the school grounds. When Kairi finally arrived, less than ten minutes later, she was nearly on the floor panting.

Two girls her age approached her.

One was Namine, with her PE uniform half on and her blond hair tied up neatly.

The other girl was named Fuu. She was a little older, by a few months, and never said more than two words in a sentence. She had short light grayish blue hair, just longer than Xion's hair. Her hair covered one of her red eyes. Fuu was fully in her PE uniform, which was; a plain short sleeved shirt, navy blue shorts and trainers. Her hair was just to short to be tied up.

"Hey, what's wrong Kairi?" Namine asked, sitting down on one of the benches, to taking off her long socks to replace them with smaller ones.

Kairi stayed silent for a few more moments, to catch her breath, and then replied, "F-f-fine..."

Fuu asked blankly, crossing her arms, "Really?"

Kairi answered, more convincingly, " As she looked up at Fuu she remembered that Namine told her that Fuu was dating Vanitas' brother Ven.

"Uh.. Fuu, can I ask you something?" the red haired asked, quietly.

Fuu boredly raised an eyebrow.

"Alone, if you can..."

"Sure."

* * *

_Note: Vanitas' and Kairi's first meeting :O - Not very dramatic but isn't he a charmer? Cute..._

_Yup... this is it. Sorry it took so long! I finished it a while ago but I was never happy :L_

_Welp... hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
